


Constant

by skimthrough



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Memories, Post-Series, Veronica wearing Logan's clothes, friends since they were twelve years old, shared surfing history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimthrough/pseuds/skimthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Logan teaches Veronica how to surf, it's more than just here and now. Post-series/book ficlet. (Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/22/14.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was originally posted [on Tumblr](http://skimthrough.tumblr.com/post/98206723349/ten-years-celebratory-ficlet-logan-and-veronica-and) in celebration of 10 years of Veronica Mars.
> 
> I like to think that surfing is important to both Logan and Veronica for reasons we never saw.

"Yes, go."

Logan stares out at the water as he considers Veronica’s command. It’s her second attempt. His thumb is idly tapping the area above her knee. He gives her leg a quick squeeze, then he’s up on his feet, reaching down for his surfboard.

"Fifteen minutes," he says as he’s bending over, as though he’s putting her out. He leans in for a kiss and she cranes her neck so that she can return it, and their lips meet tenderly but off-kilter.

"Fifteen. Fifty. Whatever." Veronica shrugs. "I’m good here."

Logan nods, shows five and three fingers on his free hand, and turns to jog toward the ocean.

Veronica grabs his grey NAVY hoodie from their pile of discarded clothes and she puts it on over her swimsuit, a plain black two-piece. The sweatshirt swallows her, but she welcomes it. She pulls the hood lazily over her half-dried, stringy hair. She lets the sleeves come up over her hands as she hugs her legs and watches Logan study the incoming waves.

Before it’s time, she sees him look over his shoulder at her. Veronica smiles and rests her chin one knee, even though she knows her face is probably a blur from where he’s at.

Logan zeroes back in on the wave and goes for it and he’s good and she’s weirdly proud of this thing she knows he’s had since they were kids.

This part of him, she’s seen from the beginning. She was there when he finally started taking classes the summer after seventh grade, when he almost convinced her to take them too, when she went to watch him practice and couldn’t peel her eyes away. She was there when he had to give it up for two months during freshman year because he and Duncan decided to do backflips off the trampoline and Logan broke his leg.

She was there when he tried to teach her, when they were thirteen and seventeen and nineteen and nearing thirty, again and again, no matter how terrible she was every time. His hands on her waist to steady her on the board, his calming voice when her eyes widened at the sight of a giant wave far out, his patience and their ridiculous arguments when they would spend three hours on it without her getting any better.

For so long, this has been a constant for him, really the only one of his that she’s ever known. And he has always shared it with her, so it’s been a constant for them too.

"God, that was incredible," she hears him say, snapping her attention back to the present.

Logan is removing his wetsuit. He wipes a hand across his face, drops down next to her, his breathing still heavy.

"Yeah, you were," Veronica says, looking over at him, her head resting on her knees.

Logan smiles and lets a breathy laugh escape. She grins and reaches over to run her fingers through his wet hair. Her legs straighten out and his head finds her lap. His breaths are steadier now, but she can tell that the exhaustion from today’s lesson is hitting him.

"I’m still not giving up on you," Logan says, his voice suddenly quiet. His eyes are closed and he’s holding one of her hands with both of his on his stomach, stroking her fingers. "You’re not a lost cause."

Veronica closes her eyes and smiles wide, tries not to laugh so that she doesn’t wake him. She places a hand around his head, strokes his cheek, and leans down to kiss his forehead. Her mouth lingers there.

"I hope you never do."


End file.
